How I Met Cole's Sister!
by samuraifan282
Summary: Cole's sister is coming aboard the Bounty II, and the ninja have no idea what to make of her! She is the complete opposite of Cole, and they haven't seen each other in years! Add the snakes, and it equals something that might end in havoc! Will they pull through, or will it tumble down? Takes place after the Battle of the Golden Ninja.
1. My Sister

**Well, here we are, and I decided to start this story because I think that you should find out more about Alexus' other personality. When she is Cole's sister, and not destined to be a samurai. So, anyway, here it is.**

* * *

Deep under the spoils of Ninjago, a lone figure was _slithering. _He felt no emotion except for the burning desire for revenge against his enemies. He would stop at nothing to get revenge against the ninja, that pitiful boy, the old fool, and that troublesome samurai, if he could manage it. He was sure he could, because she was only a scared little girl, he still couldn't figure out why the ninja would ally with her!

He came upon a closed door, it was the only reason he had been wandering these empty caverns for so long. When he opened it, he was very pleased with what he found. Pythor lowered his hood, and said, "Hello my fellow serpentine. Long time, no see."

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait any longer!" Cole said, he was very excited. The last week, he had received a letter from his sister, Alexus. It had said that she would be visiting them on the Bounty II. Cole hadn't relaxed since. "So, what's your sister like, Cole?" Jay asked. He wasn't excited at all. If Alexus was anything like her brother, there was going to be two people that couldn't stand his humor, and he didn't think he could stand having_ two _Cole's on the boat. "Well, I guess you know when you meet her, by the way, what time is it?" Cole asked, he was getting more impatient by the minute.

"Judging by the position of the sun, I would say it is approximately 12:10 p.m." Zane said. "That's weird, she should have been here 10 minutes ago, and she is never late!" Cole said. He began to pace again, when they heard something. "Hello?" a voice called, "Is anyone up there? My hands are slipping on the chain!" They all looked around, but there was no stranger in sight. "Who said that?" Nya asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Down here! On the chain! Whose genius idea was this anyway!" Kai, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd looked over the side of the boat. There was a girl around 15 dangling from the chain, and looked like she would fall any second! "Hey, Cole! Can you give me a hand? I still have no idea how to climb a rope! Just like in P.E." she said. "Nya, raise the anchor," Sensei instructed. Nya ran into the control room.

5 minutes later, the girl was safely on the boat. She and Cole hugged, and she just started talking. "Hey, I'm Alexus Hence, but, of course you would know my last name, I mean, you obviously know my brother. Unless he didn't tell you our last name, oh, and by the way, I'm Cole's sister. I'm pretty sure he's told you so little of me. When we went to school together, our teachers didn't even know that we were related, I had to tell them. I don't think that he liked people to know. It was almost like he was embarrassed by people knowing. But the teachers always said that we acted totally different. Sorry, when I get nervous, I have a tendency to ramble on, do you guys do that?"

She was talking very fast, and when finally, she stopped to take a breath, Cole stopped her from talking everyone's ears off. "Alexus, why did we not see you when we went to see your father a while ago?" Zane asked. Alexus had calmed down, and said, "I was attending the Marty Oppenhimer School of Preforming Arts. It has always been a dream of mine to be a performer!" _So very different from Cole, _Jay thought. "The reason I chose this week to visit was because this is possibly the last week I could see you again, Cole. I have to preform at a concert next week, and it could start my career as a singer. I'm preforming in a band I started at school as an assignment," Alexus said.

"Hold on," Jay said, "Are you sure that you are _Cole's _sister? I mean, you seem fun, he is so boring. You obviously like to talk, and he is like the silent leader." Cole took offence to the first comment. "On another subject, is it true that the ninja that defeated the darkness is here?" Alexus asked. Cole faced-palmed, because he knew that Alexus was soon going to have a fangirl moment. "Lloyd stepped forward and said "That would be me." Alexus nodded her head, and said, "You are much more handsome in person. My friends will be so jealous, but they would be even more jealous if I met someone else."

"Who?" Jay asked. Alexus' jaw twitch, and she said a little quietly, "Nya Smith." Everyone barely heard her, and when they did, they were all shocked. "You know, Nya is on this boat right now," Zane said. Alexus' heart almost stopped, and she whispered, "Really?" She was trying very hard not to have a fangirl moment in front of the heroes. "I'll go get her if you want," Jay offered. Alexus nodded, and pulled something out of her backpack. Cole recognized them as her Yu-gi-oh trading cards. He knew she started playing with them when she got nervous.

Sure enough, when Jay went into the control room, she started shuffling them. Then, she tied the rubber band around them and put them back when Jay came back, this time, accompanied by a young girl. It took all Alexus had not to scream at that moment. When the couple were on deck level, Nya looked at Alexus, smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Nya." It was all Alexus could take. "Going down," Alexus said, before her eyes rolled, and she collapsed on the deck.

* * *

**Doesn't seem like I end every chapter with Alexus fainting. Anyway, this Alexus is no different from the other one, except that Alexus _Hence_ will never be a samurai, and will persue her dream on being a performer. And this Alexus tends to talk way more. So tell me what you think, and I'm slightly begging you to vote on my poll, there is only like three people that have voted, and I won't stop hounding you until I get more votes! Anyway, review, and good night, or day, or whatever time it is for you.**


	2. Lyrics and the Abandon School

**I'm back! And here with the new chapter! So, last time, we left off with Alexus fainting, again. Here we go!**

* * *

"Alexus! Wake up!" Cole shouted. She opened her eyes very suddenly, and sat up. She looked around, and said "Hey, Cole. Did you get my letter? It says that I was coming to visit you!" She looked around again. "Oh. Well, it's a little late now, but I'm here!"

"You know what I just noticed?" Jay asked, "she looks a lot like Kai! Same dark brown hair, same dark hazel eyes, only Alexus kinda has a Hispanic complexion. That's weird, because Cole obviously it's more Italian." Alexus scoffed and said, "it's called hereditary traits."

"So, is your sarcasm and your smart alec attitued that so reflects Kai an acquired trait?" Cole asked. "HEY!" Kai and Alexus shouted in unison. "Then again, Jay, you and Alexus could be best friends. You both takes endlessly, has they save sense of humor, and Nya might be your fav-"

"SHUT UP COLE!" Alexus shouted, blushing. "I have really mixed feelings about performing next week. I really- well, actually. I'm not gonna miss anything. I might even have the opportunity of meeting my role model." She just said that to get into another topic. "How many role models do you have?" Kai asked. "Two; Emma Watson, and Nya Smith. By the way, Nya," her voice suddenly you very nervous and shaky. "Can I have your autograph? My friends wouldn't believe that I ment you without proof."

Nya nodded, and Cole tried very hard as to not laugh as the others had very jealous looks on their faces. He heard Lloyd mutter something about "only saving the world from eternal darkness." But, Alexus, having, as their father cashed it, selective hearing, did not. "Thanks," she says weakly.

"Hey, by the way, where will I be staying?" She suddenly asked. "I'll show you the way," Cole said. Alexus picked up her bags, and followed her better under the deck.

* * *

Alexus closed the door behind her, and sat down on the bed. She looked out her song writing book, and set it down on the desk. She pulled the pencil that she had always stuck in here ear, and began writing. There was a lot of writing, ave crossing out sentences. Finally, and reviewed the ten minutes of work. She began to sing:

_ close your tired eyes_

_Relax and then_

_Count from one to ten _

_and open them_

_All these heavy thoughts_

_Well try to weigh you down_

_But not this time._

She was tapping her fingers to the beat in her head. When she heard music in her mind, she felt like Beethoven. She continued on with the song. This time, it took her twenty minutes, ave for her, the flied, and she wrote, and sung. She was almost five when there was a knock on her door. She had her headphones on, so she didn't hear it the first time.

She continued writing, and nodding her head to the beat that the band and was listening to. Come opened her door, and smiled, this was exactly like when they were kids. Alexus was always listening to music, and writing. He walked up to her, and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped, and looked back, she smiled when she only saw her brother. She saw his lips moving, but she couldn't hear what she was saying. But, due to her consistent need to read lips, she knew that he had said that dinner was ready. She stood up, and followed him out the door. She was in her own world, and she saw in her mind, her life as if though it was a music video, but since she was walking behind Cole, he didn't see her moving to the rhythm.

They went into the dining hall, and Alexus was oblivious to the fact that most eyes were on her. She sat down, and Cole went into the kitchen. When he came back, he set a bowl of chili in front of everyone. Alexus, too wrapped up her music to notice, she just took a bite of the "food" without really tasting it. She swallowed, and continued listening, tapping her fingers rapidly to the beat. She started mouthing the words to the song. Her lips formed the words,

_Elsa, please, I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say "have courage" and I'm trying to _

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

Remembering the movie, and being so into the performance, Alexus almost cried. She took the final bite of chili, and a lighter song played. She mouth the lyrics to that too. But she only sung when she could feel that she could match the pitches best,

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ's getting ready for school!_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_don't you ever grow up_

_it could stay this simple_

_And no one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_just try to never grow up._

The rest just happened. She barley noticed when someone tapped her shoulder. They did it harder, and Alexus, being very shocked and startled, toppled backwards out of her seat. Lloyd helped her to her feet, and Nya apologized, being the one who tapped her on the shoulder. "Sorry, Alexus, I was just gonna ask what song you were singing, it sounds very familier from somewhere." Alexus stood up, and said, "It's like the one Taylor Swift song that isn't about her bad boyfriends," Alexus said.

"Oh, I remember that song!" Cole said. "Remember on you're 13 birthday, dad started crying when he heard it." Alexus nodded, she smiled. "I really like the message in that song," she said, not knowing what else to say. She put her headphones back on, and listened to her music again.

* * *

Alexus stayed up later than everyone else, her father always called her a "night owl' and she always retaliated with "Owls are know for their wisdom." She finished half the song, replied to her e-mails, and turned off her music eventually. She fell asleep soon after that. She dreamed that she was back at her normal JR high school, the one that didn't train her in the musical arts. She was walking around the halls, no one was in sight. She was in the girls locker area upstairs, still no one. She found her locker, and somehow, she stilled remembered the combonation. She felt the impuse to open it, and she did. There was nothing in it, there never was anything in it.

_Well, what did I expect, a lightsaber with a note from Professor Dumbledore, saying the I had to volunteer as the tribute? _She thought, her nerd side that she was so proud of kicking in. "I wonder why the halls are so empty," She said, "Maybe the battle of Hogwarts is happening outside!" She joked with herself. Then, in the nearby window, she saw a flash of red. She looked over her shoulder, and saw nothing, but she couldn't help but feel that there was someone there.

She closed her locker door, and stood up. She continued walking, and just for fun, she went to her nearby Science class. She looked in through the doorway, and surprise! There was still no one in sight. She walked in the room, and just looked around, everything was the same way she remembered it. She sat down in the seat that she was assigned to before she left, she looked around, not really expecting anything.

Then, the bell rang, and she went to her next class just for fun. She didn't see any student rushing to get to there class in time and she went to art. She sat down in her seat. To pass time, she got a piece of paper, and a pencil. She started to sketch. It was a sketch of her and Cole. He was fighting the enemy's that he described in his letters to her, and she was singing n stage to a crowed. She continued, and she was just drawing Cole's left leg, when she heard a voice behind her. She almost messed up, and she turned around.

Her friend, Hope Granger, was standing in the doorway. Then the late bell rang. Hope looked behind her as if though she could see what was making the noise. Alexus stood up, and went to hug her friend that she hadn't seen in what felt like eternity, but, Hope held up her hand to stop Alexus. "How did you get here? Where is everyone else?" Alexus asked. Hope smiled her signature mischievious smile and said, "You said it yourself, 'I may not have the record in school, but you can always count on my to show up on time."

Alexus smile, but Hope never answered the next question. "What's going on?" Alexus asked. Hope stepped towards her, and simply said, "You are in danger, Alexus." Alexus eyes widened with fear and said very sarcastically "Way to be subtle! Why am I in danger? Where is everyone!" Hope had a sad smile on her face. "The serpentine have returned. Everyone is gone," she said very apathetically. Alexus saw something in Hope's eyes. It was different than normal, and Alexus gasped. There was a red glint in her bluish-grey eyes.

"You're not Hope." Alexus said. Hope smiled, but this one wasn't her usual evil grin, this one was more malicious than her normal one. "Tell your brother that his days are limited. Your team will not win." And she disapeared in a blast of smoke!

* * *

**Hey, so that is gonna end that chapter! I want to ask you guys a random question, if the Ninjago characters were Harry Potter characters, which ones would they be? your options are:**

**Harry Potter:  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George if nessisary.**

**Ninjago:  
Cole, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Alexus.**

**May the force be ever in you favor, Mr. Potter**

**-Gandalf**


	3. Working Hard

**Hey, sorry I'm not doing to well on updating this story, but I have a small case of writer's block, but that's not a good enough excuse. Well, here's the other side of Aleuxs!**

* * *

Alexus looked at where not**-**Hope had disappeared. "If that wasn't Hope, who was she?" Alexus asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. "It was an imposter," came a voice behind her. She jumped fifty feet in the air, and turned around. There was a figure behind her, that Alexus had to admit was very handsome. He had blond hair with a streak of black in it, and sky blue eyes, and spoke with a slight British accent. His clothing mainly consisted of black, except for a white T-shirt he wore, along with a blank expression on his face.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before in my life!" Alexus exclaimed. The figure merely smiled, and said, "You don't know me in _this _dimension, but I know you as a great friend in mine. I'm breaking so many laws to talk to you, but I need to warn you. What the imposter said was true, the serpentine have returned, and it pains me to say this, but, the enemy has been rebooted. That's all I can give you, good luck!"

He disappeared in red smoke before Alexus got the chance to say "you didn't give me anything except riddles!" She looked at where he had disappeared. She looked around, and said out loud, "Was that my guardian angle?" No voice responded this time, so she said, "might as well wake up." She closed her eyes tightly, and opened them again, to find the same wooden room that she fell asleep in, only dark in the night. She looked at the clock, and sighed. It was only 2:34 am. Then, Alexus lied still once more, and closed her eyes so that she could open them again in the dream world.

* * *

Alexus didn't have any more figures visit her in Hogwarts, except Dumbledore's Army as she went through the fifth year with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When Cole pounded on her door, she sat up quickly. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's your brother!" Cole suddenly had a stroke of inspiration. "It's time to get ready!" he shouted. "Get ready for what?" she asked. "Your sister's coronation!" he walked away, and ran to the dining hall, and he found the others there.

"Where's Alexus?" Jay asked. "Long story, but get ready for a musical number!" Cole warned them. Alexus suddenly burst through the room, singing:

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_For years, I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

"And, scene," Alexus said. Everyone applauded, and Alexus took a mock bow. "That's one way to get my sister up," Cole commented, "it there's one thing I remember from our childhood, it was that she woke up best singing." Everyone laughed, except Alexus. "Shut up, Cole!" Alexus said. She sat down in the only empty seat that was next to Cole. Breakfast was uneventful, and it passed by quick. Alexus didn't talk much, mainly staring off into space, in her own world. _Just like home,_ Cole thought when he noticed this.

* * *

When everyone was done eating, they all stepped onto the deck. "Why are we still training, we got rid of every enemy!" Jay said. Something struck Alexus thought process, and she interrupted her brother's explanation. "The serpentine!" she shouted, and everyone gave her a weird look. She noticed this, and blushed. "What?" Cole asked. "Um, I remember from my dream that my friend, but not really my friend, it's a long story, I was dreaming that I was in school-,"

"Get to the point!" Kai said, starting to get aggravated, as Alexus started to ramble. She took a deep breath, and said, "I had this dream, where we were back at our JR high school, and everything was empty, there was no one in sight. Then, I went to Science, then the bell rang, and out of habit, I went to art, and I started to draw, and right before the late bell, Hope Granger shows up out of nowhere! And she tells me that the serpentine have returned, and that something else, and something other than the something else, but I don't remember what!"

"Alexus, as your brother, with all due respect, I can just say, you have offically lost your mind!" Cole said. Alexus grimanced. "Wait, what she's on to something," Jay said. "Nya, can you pull up a map of fifty feet under Ninjago, that's how we found them last time." Nya used her bracelet, and pulled up a map. There were multi-colored dots scattered across the map.

Alexus looked at the map in wonder, and studied it precariously. She looked at Cole, and said, "Once again, I TOLD YOU SO! Bam, what?" Everyone gave her a weird look, while she folded her arms across her chest, looking self accomplished. Jay shook his head, and studied the map closer. "It doesn't look like they're doing anything," Jay said. Aleuxs looked closer again, and said, "It looks like they're all gathered here," she pointed. "As if though they're in a meeting, or a gathering, or whatever you call it," she said.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing, and their eyes widened. "By golly, you're right, Alexus!" Cole said. "Wow, twice in a day, a new record for me!" she said. She turned around and started heading for the rooms below the deck. "Where are you going?" Cole asked. "I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead. I'm on a roll, and I'm not breaking the streak just yet," she replied, and disappeared below the deck.

She went into her room, and opened the journal she kept her lyrics that she was working on. She looked over it, and pulled a pitch pipe from he drawer. No she looked at the last note she had written down. She found the correct pitch, and started singing what she had. When she got to the end, she started brainstorming more ideas. It didn't come so easy, and was in a bit of a sticky spot. She played the lyrics in her head, and sung them out.

_Gaze into my eyes w__hen the fire starts  
__And fan the flames so hot; it melts our hearts  
__Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out, but not this time_

_when the sun goes down, and the lights burn out __then it's time for you to shine!  
Brighter than a shooting star!  
__So shine no matter where you are, tonight!_

"I like how that sounds," Alexus said when she stopped singing, and wrote the verse she just made up in her journal. She still worked on her music, and was totally oblivious to the outside world. When she couldn't think of lyrics, at some points of times, she procrastinated, and got on the internet to check her fanfiction account. She read the stories that had been updated, and got off the internet. She started drawing, and then she got back to the lyrics. She was on her last verse, and she noticed that it had gotten dark, so she turned on the lamp.

She was completely stumped for the last verse, and tossed many ideas into the trash. She scratched out many lines, and though many ideas. She could just not find anything! She found the right lyrics, but she couldn't find the right cord, so she tested many notes. She sung a little, found her pitch, and it sounded okay, but not the best it could be. She tried the next note, "Do, _Re, Mi, Fa, So, La Ti, Do," _She sung lightly. She finally found the pitch, and wrote it down. She took a picture of all her work, and e-mailed it to her fellow band members.

When she was done, she collapsed on her bed. It was harder than it seemed to many people to write a new song. She checked the time on her watch. It was 3:02 pm. She had been working and procrastinating for 7 hours! "Wow, that took longer than I thought," she said out loud. She got up off the bed, and walked up to the deck. She didn't see anyone. She walked up to the control room above the deck, and found Sensei there. "Hey, Sensei, where is everyone?" Alexus asked. "They've gone out on a mission, to make sure that the serpentine aren't active," he responded. Alexus nodded. Then, a voice came from the computer, "Is anyone there?" It sounded disoriented, and raspy by the bad signal, but Alexus could tell that it was Kai's voice, and she could just barely hear the panic in it. "We've been discovered again! They are surrounding us, we need back up! I'll even take Alexus right now!"

"Hey, I'm in this room too!" Alexus shouted, very offended. "Whatever! Just send backup!" And Kai was disconnected.

* * *

**Oh, cliff hanger! Just remember, everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep. Sorry, got carried away, I just love Owl City, and Carrie Underwood, I really have a thing for country music just so you know. Anyway, that's it for this chapter, I was going to ask you something, but I forget what! Oh, well, it'll come back to me, and I should learn by then to use the many sticky notes that my grandmother gave to me. Anyway, see ya!**


	4. Mission Impossible

**Hey! So, here's the next chapter, and I would like to thank those who take time to review this story! I can't think of anything to say, so here it is!**

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Alexus asked Sensei Wu. "To help the ninja, for I fear they might be in danger," Sensei replied. "But, I don't know how to fight! How do you expect me to travel underground, and sneak past a bunch of snake people?" She looked at the old man as if though he was crazy. They were now walking on the deck of the Bounty II, and Sensei turned to face her. "I do not expect you to fight, and I would not send you to do a task I could not believe you couldn't do, especially when so many lives are at stake." Alexus started to calm down and nod.

"I can do this," she told herself. She took a deep breath, and turned to face Sensei again. "What exactly should I do, what's the plan?" she asked. Sensei stroked his beard. "I do not have one, I suspect that you'll have to make it up as you go along," he said, as calm as if though they were talking about the weather forecast for tomorrow. "What?" Alexus shouted. "Well, things got a little harder. Oh well, plans like these are Fred and George's favorites."

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Alexus said. She started running on the deck, and leaped off! She went started to free fall, and she soon grabbed onto the chain to make sure she didn't plummet to the ground. She slid down the chain like Cole showed her, and landed on the ground with ease. She smiled, and looked down. She knew it was too good to be true, for her legs were shaking from fear. She just started laughing, and sat down on the ground. "I am never doing that again!" she shouted to herself. "Alexus, focus," Sensei Wu's voice came through the small head set that Jay had earlier invented so the team could better communicate.

"Alright, I'm going in," Alexus said as she started walking, then she stopped. "Sensei, where is the entrance anyways?" she asked, looking around. Before Sensei could respond, she saw a hole in the ground, "Never mind, found it!" she said. She started to walk cautiously to it. She looked down, and saw nothing in sight, just a rope that led down into it. She swallowed, and lowered herself down. She soon lost her grip, and fell the rest of the way, but luckily, it was only a three-foot drop.

She quickly got up and looked around. Nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard. She looked around, and saw writing on the wall. She laughed when she saw what the snakes had written. It was a small picture with a ninja with a ridiculous handle bar moustache. She walked over to it, and started to brush it off. "At least give my brother a decent moustache," she muttered under her breath.

Then a door way appeared, and she took a step back. "I meant to do that," she said to no one in particular. She looked around. "Sensei, is this the entrance?" she spoke into the head set. "Yes," was all he said. Alexus gulped again, and walked in. As soon as she did, the door closed behind her, leaving her in pitch-black darkness.

She looked around frantically, and started breathing in deeply. She was terrified of the dark, and her legs started to shake uncontrollably. "Alexus, are you okay?" Sensei asked concerned that she had been spotted. She started hypraventallating, and couldn't talk. "Alexus?" She tried to calm down, and started taking deep breaths, and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed, and still with her eyes shut, she replied, "I'm good."

She started walking forward, and tried not to think of all the horror stories that she had read. "Why did I have to read something called, 'Two Sentence Scary Stories!' and a book called 'Haunted Houses," and all those supernatural stories that people share on the internet!" she said to herself, and suddenly, one of them popped into her head: **(If you don't like freaky stories, DO NOT READ THIS NEXT PART! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

_I was lying on my bed, and the clock flashed 11:45. One of her hands was covering my mouth, while the other held a blade coming ever so closer to my throat! Then, I woke up on my bed in a cold sweat. I looked at the clock, which flashed: 11:45, and I heard my closet door creak open._

Alexus down right freaked out at that point, and started shaking again. "I'm not in my bed, I am not in my bed," she told herself, and tried to open her eyes, but only still saw darkness, and saw what she imagine when she read that freaky story. She started running at that point, and did not scream. She may have been frightened, but she never screamed unless it came to spiders. She saw light up ahead, and she only thought of the darkness surrounding her, so she quickened her pace. Only when she saw that she was in a cavern with a green hue for lighting, only then did she stop to catch her breath.

She panted, and her fear started to leave, and when she looked back at the darkness she once was in, she started to get an uneasy feeling about having her back to it, and started to walk backwards. She didn't notice that the surface she was on was slightly inclining downward, and she tripped. Only then, did she look around to take in the little scenery the cavern had. She saw chains dangling, and she looked over the edge of the ledge she was standing on.

She automatically regretted it, and when she saw that she was incredibly high up, and saw a bunch of multi-colored snake people on the ground, she started to back up against to the wall, despite it being a huge walkway. She checked her pulse, and it was racing! She looked more to the chains, and saw one giant cage. She gasped when she saw who was in them. Lloyd, Nya, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Kai were looking frustrated, and Cole was pacing around.

"Sensei, I found them," Alexus said into the head piece. "Good, do you see anyway you can get them out of there?" he asked. "Hold on," Alexus said, looking around. She saw nothing but the chains, and she noticed that she could swing on them, and jump distances if she tried. "Umm, yeah, but its a long shot!" she said. "If it's the only option, then you'll have to take it." Alexus nodded to herself, and said, "Alright, what do I have to lose? Don't answer that." She said hastely.

She stood up, and started looking for the closest chain. She looked down, and saw that all but one snake were gathered. The one snake looked as if though it was talking to the others, like a speaker for a gathering. Alexus took out a camera and started taking pictures. She zoomed in, and took pictures of the leader. She put the camera away, and saw the closest a chain would ever get to the ledge she was on, but she had to jump to reach it.

She looked around, desperate for any other options, and saw none. She sighed, and took a step back to gain a running start. She looked ahead, and ran. She jumped off the ledge, and reached out her arms. She wanted to close her eyes, but knew she couldn't. Time seemed to slow down as she got closer to the chain. She reached and successfully grasped the chain firmly. She held herself against the chain, and waited for it to stop shaking. She opened her eyes when she realized that she had, indeed, closed them.

She looked down, and gasped at how long it looked from this angle. She gulped for the third time and looked around. "Alright, Alexus!" she heard a voice shout. She looked to the cage, and saw the ninja and Nya gathered there, looking at her. She smiled back, and looked at where the next closest chain would be. She found it, and swung herself onto that one. The same thing for the next three. She was almost at the cage, just one more chain. She started swinging, when she heard a different voice call out, "UP THERE!"

She looked down, and saw that the entire army had looked up, and saw her. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. "GET HER!" The lead snake called, and the nearest solders started to pile on top of each other to clime onto the lowest chain. "Alexus!" Cole shouted to get her attention. "Don't focus on them, focus on the task at hand," he said, trying to calm her down. It started working, and she started swinging to the next chain. She was almost there, and she jumped, using the bars of the cage to make sure she didn't fall.

She clinged onto them, and looked at the snakes. They were climbing the chains now, and Alexus closed her eyes, and clung closer to the bars. "Alright, Alexus!" Cole encouraged her, coming close. "What now?" he asked. "Alexus opened her eyes. "I have no idea, I've been winging it this whole time!" she said. "Well, you did pretty good on your own," Kai complimented. "I know, right? Even I thought I wouldn't make it this far!" Alexus said. She started to pull on the bars, and noticed that they where a little lose.

"Cole these bars are a little lose, do you think that you can pry them apart?" Alexus asked. Cole nodded, and stepped forward. "Hold on, let me back up a little," Alexus said, and she jumped onto the nearest chain. "Alright, now you're just showing off!" Jay said. Cole started to bend the bars, when Alexus felt something. She looked down, and realized that a snake was climbing up on the chain she was on!

"Whoa!" she said, and she started to climb up, and remembered that she didn't know how to! "Why couldn't gym taught me how to do this, instead on me just going ahead, and doing this!" she shouted to no one. The snake reached up, and she kicked down, and the serpentine fell. Then another one, came, and she repeated. More were on different chains, and they were started to close in on her!

"Cole! I can't do this forever!" she shouted. "Almost-there!" Cole shouted back in a strained voice. One snake on the chain next to hers climbed above her, and jumped. It landed above her, and another snake filled its place on the closest chain. "Cole!" she shouted. The snakes were close now. She was getting worried again, and her hands became slippery.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she shouted, and she lost her grip on the chain, and fell.

* * *

**Well, I am just full of surprise today! And by surprise I mean cliff hangers and plot twist! And by today, I mean in my latest chapters of my stories! Well, do you think that Alexus will make it, because, I'm the writer, and I don't see a way that she'll make it out alive! Remember to review, and vote on the poll! Oh, also, if you want to find out some information about a new villain that I recently created, check out my profile!**


	5. The Escape

**Hey, so I left you guys in suspense. And honestly, I have been tossing and turning in my bed, day dreaming about what to do for Alexus. Then, I found it! And thanks to vacuuming while listening to the Frozen soundtrack on my mp3, I have found the best solution! So, without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

Alexus arms were flailing in the air as she free-fell. Suddenly, something caught the back of the neck of her jacket vest, and she was just dangling in the air. She looked up, and saw that a black snake had caught her. "Pythor isn't finished with you!" he said. Alexus looked down, and said, "Well, I loved this jacket vest, and I will miss it, but so long loser!" She shouted to the last part to the snake, and raised her arms. She slid out of the vest, and fell again, but this time, she was prepared. She grabbed onto a chain, and slowed herself down.

She stopped completely, and looked for solid ground in the mass of snaked, and what suspiciously like acid. She saw nothing, and she looked up as she felt the chain moving. "You need a hand?" Cole asked, sliding down. "Yeah, that would help a little," Alexus replied. Cole jumped onto to the next chain, and slid down to Alexus level in height. He held out his hand, and she took it. He swung her onto his back, and shouted "Hold on!"

"What are you planning?" Alexus shouted, and Cole let go of the chain. Alexus started screaming as she and Cole started to drop into the middle of the snake army. Alexus closed her eyes, but they landed safely. "We're alive!" Alexus said when she opened her eyes. She got off Cole's back, and realized that they were surrounded. "Not for long!" one snake that had a neck that was way too big, and white scales, said, slithering forward. "Pythor?" Cole shouted in disbelief.

"Ah, I ssssee you recognize me desssspite my new appearance," Pythor said in a casual tone. "Cole, what's going on?" Alexus asked, eyeing the snakes harshly, trying to mask the fear in her voice. "Stay close," was all Cole said. "Well, duh! Did you think that I was going to skip down the yellow brick road, singing "We're off to see the Wizard!" Alexus said with as much sarcasm as she could muster, which was a lot. "Sheesh, you really haven't changed since that last time I saw you," Cole said slyly, pulling his hood over his face. "I'll take that as a compliment," Alexus said.

"You are not fighting, Alexus," Cole said firmly when he saw Alexus taking a stance. "I may have taught you a few things, but not enough," he continued. "Then, how am I suppose to leave, we're kinda surrounded!" Alexus shouted. "Well, we might be able to help," a voice called out from above. The siblings looked up and saw the others sliding down the chains.

"About time you guys showed up!" Cole said. "Alexus, you and Nya will leave, while we distract them!" Cole directed. "What?" the girls ask in unison. "Nya, I trust you to protect my sister, and I know I can count on you," Cole said definitely. Nya nodded, and she and Alexus stood close to each other, waiting for the right moment.

"ATTACK!" Pythor shouted, and the snakes advanced. The ninja charged, and Nya pulled Alexus away from the battle. The snakes did not ignore them, however, and they tried multiple times to stop them, but Nya handled it very well. More than one snake was left unconscious, and they made it to the ramp-like structure. They went smoothly, but Alexus stopped arubtly when they reached the dark area.

Nya noticed this, and stopped too. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Dark," Alexus whispered. "Don't worry, last time, you were alone, but know your with me, nothing could attack you that I can't handle," Nya said, and she held out her hand, waiting for Alexus to take it. Alexus looked at the dark, and back at Nya. She swallowed, and took Nya's hand, and shook it.

"Just close your eyes, and run," Nya said. Alexus closed her eyes, and they ran. Alexus actually turned out to be slightly faster than Nya when she was afraid while running. She soon crashed into the wall, and she opened her eyes. "Ow," was all she said, and she slid down to her knees. Nya helped her up, and opened the door to the next room. Alexus stopped at the rope, and when she looked at it, she said, "Oh, come on!"

"I'll climb first, then pull you up!" Nya said. And they did so. "Wait, should we leave the rope down so the others climb?" Alexus asked as Nya started to the chain of the Bounty. "Good idea," Nya said. Alexus tossed down the rope, and continued on. The Bounty was no longer air born, but closer to the ground, and Alexus didn't have to climb the chain to get on board.

"Now, we wait," Nya said as they stood on the deck. "Now, we wait," Alexus repeated. Sensei walked down the stairs from the control room. "Good to see you again, Nya. Where are the others, Alexus?" he asked. "Uh, it really depends if my brother really is as good at fighting as he made out in all those letters he sent me. If he is, then they should appear right now," Alexus said, pointing. And, the ninja appeared from the hole in the ground.

Alexus looked at her finger in disbelief. "Fire up the engine, Nya!" Jay shouted urgently as he jumped aboard. Nya ran to the control room, as Lloyd jumped on behind Zane. Cole and Kai were close as the engine roared to life. Soon, snakes began to come from the hole in the ground, and Alexus' eyes widened. Kai finally clambered on, and the Bounty started to drift upward.

"So long, suckers!" Alexus shouted as they started to gather more air. One snake jumped up, and grabbed onto the open area that led onto the deck. He started to climb on, when Alexus ran forward, and kicked it in the head. It fell back onto the ground, and no more appeared. "Nice job, Alexus," Jay complimented as she turn around to face the guys. "That was close," she said. "Did you guys find anything out?" Alexus asked as Nya came down the steps. "Pythor returned," Kai said. "And it sounded like he was trying to convince the serpentine to follow his lead, but it seemed as if though the snakes were slightly unwilling."

"I took pictures," Alexus said. She pulled out her camera, and tossed it into Nya's outstretched hands. "I'll start to analize these immediately," Nya said, going back up to the control room. "Well, all in all, you did great, Alexus," Sensei said. "I didn't do anything much, just showed up, swung on chains, and- that's about it," Alexus said, looking down at her feet.

"Because of you, we were able to escape, and live to tell the tale. If not for you, who knows what would have happened down there," Zane said. "I really didn't do anything, I had a panic attack before I even saw the snakes!" Alexus protested. "Cole, this is your world, I'm not meant to be a hero, I'm meant to be on stage, doing what I love, while you save people, and do what you love."

Alexus turned on her heel, and walked down below the deck, and went into her room. She checked on her email and saw that the other members had replied.

"_This is really great, Alexus!_" Oliver Brewer, who was on base, had responded.

"_I think this is some of your best work!_" Harry Jones, the keyboard genius had said.

"_This is for sure to be a hit!_" Hope Granger, one of Alexus' best friends, who was also on the drums, declared.

Everyone had responded, except Dawn Kirkland, who played the guitar responded. Alexus checked the time, and concluded that this was the time she would watched one of her shows. Alexus closed her laptop, and sighed. She only had three more days until the concert, and she felt totally unprepared. She pulled out on of her favorite books, the Prisoner of Azkaban. She started to read about the beginning of the year feast, and read Professor Dumbledore's words:

_"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefor warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you." _Alexus gulped, and said, "Well, that's cheerful. I would never want to cross the path of a dementor." She read on, about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures teachers, and about poor Neville Longbottom's poor memory, and how he would more than likely forget about the new password; "Fortuna Major."

Alexus loved going to Hogwarts, and wished that she could go there in reality. She sighed and closed the book. "Honestly, Neville, you should really write it down somewhere," she said, and tossed the book aside, unsure of what to do now.

* * *

**That's gonna do it for that chapter, and I hope you like how Alexus got out of that, it wasn't easy to write! Anyway, remember to review, and vote on the poll! Man, I am running low on ideas for this story!**


	6. The Big Day

**Hey, so I have to tell you, that I'm running low on inspiration for this story, and unless I come up with something soon, this story might only have 2-4 chapters left, including this chapter. So, I'm taking in ideas for this story, and I do not own Ninjago or any other songs that may appear in this fic.**

* * *

There was one day left until Alexus' concert, and she was totally stressing out. She couldn't focus on anything for a long period of time, and she was really jumpier than usual. She hadn't said anything about the rescue mission, and was really grateful that Cole told her that he had recovered her jacket vest later that day, but she was still nervous. Do you think that the audience will mind that we're not going to sing a Christmas song, after all, it is the Ninjago Winter Concert," Alexus voiced her concerns to Lloyd.

"I've already told you this ten times; no one is going to mind!" Lloyd said, starting to get irritated. Alexus went to the game room, where Jay was playing Fist to Face 2. Alexus sat down and watched him for a while, she never really liked playing video games, but she could do pretty well in them if she wanted. Jay noticed her, and said, "do you play?" Alexus shook her head. "Not really, but I could do pretty well if I wanted to," Alexus said.

"Well, I'd like to take you up on that challenge," Jay said very slyly. "Alright," Alexus said, as if though she could care less, and she couldn't. She grabbed a control, and Jay started a multi player game. Alexus fingers worked fast, and she had memorized all the moves. She beat Jay in round one in less than a minute, leaving Jay open-mouthed. "I let you win, but I'll get you in round two!" Jay declared. Round two started, and Alexus took Jay out as easily as the first time. "Oh, come on!" Jay shouted. Round three started, and Alexus exterminated Jay. "Winner!" Alexus said, raising her fist into the air.

"Today, you truly are my sister," Cole said, behind them. "How long have you been watching?" Jay asked. "The whole match," Kai said. Lloyd and Nya were there too. Alexus stood up, and high-fived Nya on her way out of the room. But before Alexus left, she turned around. "Jay, just out of curiosity, have you ever seen Harry Potter?" Alexus asked. "Yeah," Jay said, uncertainly, he didn't know where Alexus was going with this. "Okay, then maybe you'll understand this: 'eat slugs, Malfoy!'" Alexus shouted, pointing at Jay. A sudden bang rang out, followed by a flash of green, as Alexus was knocked backwards off her feet.

"Aw, man," she said, "now, I'll be spitting slugs!" Lloyd laughed, and said, "Nope, that was just me, adding visual effect." Alexus laughed a little, and Nya and Cole helped her to her feet. "Does that make you Hermione?" Alexus asked Nya. "She really hit her head hard," Cole said, and he and Alexus led her to her room. "I'll get an ice pack, Zane offered, he had entered the room when he heard the bang. Jay just shrugged, and continued playing his game.

* * *

It was the day of Alexus concert, and luckily, Lloyd didn't leave anything except a small headache that Alexus quickly got over. She had to leave early to meet with her band and to make sure everything was set up. The ninja and Nya would enter normally, because Alexus couldn't get them back-stage passes. When they arrived, everyone was already filling in, and there was still two hours until the concert would actually start. Alexus did clear it with security, and the others were eventually allowed to wonder back-stage before the concert, plus, they had front row seats.

They were introduced to the band members, and Nya and Alexus were talking in Alexus' dressing room. "What if they hate my voice?" Alexus was pouring her heart out to Nya, as she paced around the room. "Alexus," Nya was trying to get her attention.

"What if they hate the song?"

"Alexus!"

"What if make an idiot out of myself?"

"ALEXUS!"

"What?" Alexus said, as she stopped pacing. "You'll do fine. You came face-to-face with an entire snake army, and you didn't freak out then! Why should you freak out now?" Nya said. "Because, I have a brother that just so happens to be a ninja, and knows how to really kick butt. But, Cole can't sing on stage with me, I wish he could, but he can't!" Alexus said. "Well, Cole will be in the audience, looking at his sister with pride," Nya said. "Yeah, that really doesn't help, I hate singing in front of my family! They're the people that matter, but with all those random strangers, they don't know me well, and they don't know how much I love to sing," Alexus said. "Well, that's it, you love singing, and don't let that stop you. Now, I have to go find the others. Good luck!" Nya said. Before she left, she looked back, and saw Alexus shuffling a set of cards.

Alexus took this time to change into her winter outfit. It was a light blue and black stripped shirt, with a light blue jacket vest to wear over it, along with dark blue jeans, and black winter boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw her necklace on the table. She put it on around her neck with little effort. Now, she felt her look was complete. She sighed a little, and looked at the t.v. It was showing what was going on in the concert. Her band, Low Tide, was the opening act.

"You can do this, Alexus!" she told her reflection confidently. "Are you ssso sure about that?" a voice hissed behind her. The next thing she knew, was that her world went black.

* * *

People were enjoying the festival, when Nya rushed to the guys. "I have bad news!" she said. "I just picked up serpentine activity, in this building!" Lloyd set down the éclair he was holding, and said, "I'll go warn Alexus." He ran through the crowd and ran to Alexus dressing room. He knocked, and called, "Alexus!" But there was no answer. Lloyd pounded harder, and shouted he name louder. Still no answer. He turned the knob, and walked in. The room was empty, and the sight that caught Lloyd's eye was that a set of Yugioh trading cards were in the middle of the room; askew.

Lloyd scooped them up, and ran back to the others. "All I found were these," Lloyd said, showing them the cards. "Hey, Alexus shuffles these cards when she gets nervous, she would never leave these behind!" Cole said. "She was playing with them when I was talking to her!" Nya exclaimed. "I will see if my falcon friend can find Alexus," Zane said, and his eyes turned into a light shade of sky blue. "Follow me," he said, when his eyes turned back into their usual icy blue.

* * *

The serpentine were dragging Alexus unconscious form up the Mountain of a Million Steps. She opened her eyes suddenly, and started to move, and the snakes that were carrying her were so startled, that they almost dropped her. She started to struggle more, but the snakes had too good a grip on her, and she eventually stopped. She was hauled to her feet, and she was no longer dragged along. She quickly glanced around, and said under her breath, "talk about freaky."

Unfortunately, the black snake on her right heard her, and he grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her against the wall of the mountain. "What did you call me?" he asked fiercely. But, he was hit upside the head by a snake with blue scales. She fell to the flooring of the mountain, as the snake shouted "Idiot! We need her alive for this plan to work out!"

She was still on the ground, gasping for breath, and rubbing he throat, when the snake shouted, "get up, you!" and she was pulled roughly to her feet. "Keep moving!" it shouted again, and she was jabbed hard in the back with a hilt of a sword. She started walking, and said, "You're going to regret this. My brother is a ninja!" But, this was the wrong thing to say, for the same blue snake grabbed her by her brown hair painfully, and positioned her head so that she had to look into it's red eyes. "Then I guesssss that the ninja will finally be defeated, won't they?" he whispered in her ear. It sent a chill down her spine, but she didn't show it, as the snake let go of her hair.

"Easy for someone to say when they don't have any brains!" she shouted confidently, but she should have held her tounge. The blue snake turned around, and punched her in her nose. She stumbled to the ground, clutching her face, and was glad when it didn't start bleeding. She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she was forced upward. She heard a falcon cry somewhere in the distance, but she thought little of it. "Weak human," a snake with red scales said, as she was pushed forward again.

Alexus let go of her nose, and started to think, _Cole will take these losers down!_ Apparently, she said it out loud, and the snakes started to gather around her. She gulped, as the snake that she established as the leader said, "Now, you're really doomed!" as it started slithering towards her. A snake that was behind grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, when a voice rang out. "Step away from my sister," it said, and the snake holding her let go, and turned around. It was punched in the face, and knocked unconscious by none other than Cole.

A full on battle broke out, and Alexus backed away from the action, knowing it was probably best to stay out of it. Suddenly, a scaly and clawed hand was placed around her mouth, preventing her from screaming, and she was being led to the ledge of the cliff. "Try and ssssave her now, ninja!" a voice shouted, and she was tossed over the side of the cliff, as six voices cried out, "NO!"

* * *

**I'm going to stop there. Jeez, I bet you're wondering how she's going to get out of _this_ one! Well, I like to know what you guys have to say, so remember to read, review, and vote on the poll, and remember, there could be on a range of 2-4 chapters left, unless I get more ideas, so if you have any, let me know!**


	7. At the Concert

**Okay, I'm back, and I'm typing the first bit of this on a kindle, so if you see anything wonky, that the reason. So, a lot of you are wondering how Alexus is going to get out of ****_ this_**** one. Doesn't it seem like she's having a near death experience every time? Oh well, here we go!**

* * *

Cole collapsed on the ground, while the others tried to comfort him. He didn't look up when Nya said, "Cole, look! Cole! Cole!" She pulled his shoulders, and turned him around. He gasped. There, standing in front of him was Alexus, looking very much alive. "How?" Was all he could get out. "I wouldn't doubt it, but just so you aren't guessing, the next ledge is like five feet down! I just fell on my back."

"Well, setting this aside, how are we going to get you to the concert in time? You have to be on stage in 15 minutes!" Kai pointed out. "What?" Alexus shouted. "Oh, how are we suppose to get there in time?" she continued, and started pacing. "Oh, I know!" Jay shouted. "We can take my storm glider... which I need the nuchucks of lightning. Dang it!"

Alexus wanted to place her hands around his throat, but started pacing again. "Dragons!" Cole shouted. "Potato!" Alexus shouted back. Everyone looked at Alexus, and she just looked confused. "Sorry, I don't know what game we're playing," Alexus said. "We're not playing a game, nimrod, look behind you!" Cole said. "Well, I don't think that I want to after you called me a nimrod!" Alexus said. Kai grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Oh, now I see what you mean. But, how is this going to get me to the concert?" Alexus asked. "We're going to ride them," Cole said confidently. "WHAT?" Alexus shouted. "Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of dragons, too!" Lloyd said. "No, not dragons, just a little afraid of heights, and falling!" Alexus replied. "Whoa, save that voice, you don't want to lose it just before you perform do you?" Cole asked sarcastically.

* * *

"Hold on tight!" Cole shouted over the sound of the rushing wind as the team rode on the ultra-dragon's back. "We're going to die!" Alexus screamed in Cole's ear. She seemed to be sobbing. "Don't tell me that you've never ridden a dragon before!" Kai shouted. "Shut up, Kai!" Alexus shouted. Soon, they landed in front of the concert hall. As soon as they did, Alexus throw herself on the ground. "I love you solid ground!" she shouted. "One minute, Alexus!" Cole pointed out. She looked up from the ground she was worshiping, and said, "Crap!" They all started to run. The hero group ran to their seats, and Alexus ran to the stage.

She had only seconds to spare, and as she took her place, the announcer was saying, "And now, to open our show, please welcome, Ninjago's own: Low Tide!" The curtain was pulled back, and Alexus heart failed for a few seconds. She looked over to her friends, who only had encouraging smiles to help. She breath in, and the music started. She nodded her head to the beat, and soon, it was time for her to sing in front of everyone.

_Close your tired eyes, relax and then  
Count from one to ten, and open them  
all these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down  
But not this time_

Everyone was astounded about how well put together the band was, and how amazing Alexus sounded. Something caught Nya's eye, there were two constrictai that were sneaking their way above stage. Cole nudged her and pointed to the side of the stage, where two more constrictai were waiting. Cole and Nya nodded at each other, and stood up, and made their way to back stage.

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
__'cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are  
__tonight_

Nya was climbing the ladder to the walkway above stage, and Cole took to the ground.

_Brighter than a shooting start_

Cole aimed a round-house kick, and knocked out one of the snakes. "One down," Cole muttered under his breath. But, the other one lifted an amplifier the size of life itself, and threw it at Alexus! But, fortunately, she saw and ducked in time. The crowd gasped as Alexus continued with

_Let your colors burn and brightly burst  
_

If looks could kill, the snake that Cole was looking at would have burst into flames. "NOT MY SISTER, YOU MORON!" The snake only had a split second to regret what it did, because he was sent into a world of dark pain as it was knocked unconscious.

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are  
tonight_

There was a snake in front of Nya, and one behind her. The one behind her side-swept her, and she landed on her back. The one in front of her pulled out wire cutters and swung them down on her. She rolled out of the way and kicked the wire cutters out of the snake's hand. She used the distraction to her advantage. She used a back hand spring to her feet, and punched the snake in the face. She then flipped the snake off of the railing, so it landed back stage, out of the sight of the audience.

She turned around in time to see the second one cut a heavy prop... on Alexus!

_You gotta shi-i-ine!_

She was tackled out of the way by Oliver Brewer, but the band stayed in tune, despite the leader nearly being impaled. **(Oh look at that, I've been impaled.)**

She looked into Oliver's eyes, and sung in a much softer tone.

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
'Cause it's time for you shine  
Brighter than a shooting star  
So shine no matter where you are  
Tonight_

Nya tossed the last snake over the side of the railing, and he landed in front of where Alexus and Oliver where standing. The snake stood up, and made to punch Oliver, but Alexus caught it and said, "Sorry but I don't speak parseltoungue." Then, she kicked it in the stomach, and it stubbled off of the stage, where security took charge. The music stopped, and the crowd cheered. The crowd stood to their feet, and Alexus waved to the crowd. She heard someone whistle, and Oliver said, "10 points to Gryffindor!" Oliver told Alexus as they stepped off of the stage. "No way," she started, "You like Harry Potter?" she asked. "Who doesn't?"

They walked on to the backstage, and they did their secret high-five. "Alexus!" a voice called. She turned around, and saw Cole walking to her. "Cole, I would like you to meet the band," Alexus started. "That's Harry Jones, his sister-in-law; Dawn Kirkland, Hope Granger, and Oliver Brewer. Guys, this is Cole, black ninja of earth." They all shook hands. "Thank you for saving my sister," Cole said to Oliver.

"No problem, what's a band without its lead singer, or only singer?" Oliver said. "Okay, you guys so have to check out where I've been staying, you can help me pack up my stuff on the bus," Alexus said. "What bus?" Cole asked. "The tour bus, it leaves at 12 tomorrow," Alexus said, just barely remembering. "So, this is our last night together?" Cole asked. "At least until the tour's over, which is about in about seven months," Alexus was trying to change her tone, to soften the blow, but she had a feeling it didn't work.

* * *

**Okay, so at the rate I'm going, there is only going to be two chapters** **left. Anyways, tell me what you think! If you know what song they did for the concert, then let me know, I'll give you a hint, it's by Owl City. So, just out of curiosity, do you prefer Alexus Johnson or Alexus Hence? Well, see you next chapter!**


	8. The Parting of the Ways

**Hey, so this story is just about done, I have everything planned out. So, I don't have much to say, except one thing, on with the story!**

* * *

Alexus and the band were at Destiny's Bounty with the heroes. They were just talking, when Jay pulled Alexus to the side. "Can I ask you to do a favor?" he asked. Alexus just shrugged and said, "Sure. But, shouldn't we talk somewhere more privet?" Jay nodded, and the two proceeded to the control room. "Okay, so what do you need?" Alexus asked. "I don't neciseraly need it, but I was wondering if you could sing a song, I want to kinda connect with Nya, and I'm terrible at both singing and writing songs, but I do play the guitar pretty well," Jay said a little fast, but Alexus could understand very well.

"So, you want a song, and for me to sing, so you can make a connection with Nya?" Alexus summed up. "Yeah, you don't have to if you don't want to, but-" Jay was cut off by Alexus. "Jay, I'll be happy to, I even have a song that I've written before I came here, it was a project in school, and I got an A!" She said. "I have the lyrics written in this journal!" She pulled out a small notebook, labeled, "lyrics."

Alexus turned the pages and stopped. "Here it is," she said, holding the book to Jay. He looked at the lyrics, and started nodding, this is really great, I can play my guitar to this easily!" he said. They started making plans, about when they would do it, and decided on tonight, as soon as possible.

* * *

Later on, when people were barely starting to notice Jay and Alexus' absence, they heard a soft guitar melody playing out, and they stopped talking, and turned to where the music was. Alexus came out of the control room, followed by Jay. "This song, is from Jay to Nya," Alexus said, before she started singing,

_Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened  
Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true  
_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you  
I think about you, you, you, you, you_

_Would you know what to say  
if I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could  
I can get to so many reasons_

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you, every evening when turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you__I think about you, you, you, you, you_

_How long 'til I stop pretending__What we have is never ending  
Oh, oh, oh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me 'cause I wont and  
I can't help myself_

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh  
__I think about you. Ooh_

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you, you, you, you  
I think about you, you, you, you, you_

Jay finished strumming, and everyone clapped. Jay removed his guitar and handed it to Dawn. Jay walked over to Nya, and opened his arms. Alexus looked happy, and whispered to Oliver who was standing next to her, "another job, well done, by Alexus Hence. The case of getting a samurai and a ninja together." She and Oliver fist-bumped.

* * *

Later, the next morning, the band was packing the stuff they need while they were on their seven-months-long tour. "Well, Cole, I guess this is it," Alexus was saying. "You're chasing your destiny, and now, it's time for me to find mine," she continued. "I couldn't have said it any better myself," Cole said. "Nor could I," said the passing sensei. Alexus chuckled lightly, and started shaking everyone's hands.

"Huge honor to meet you, Nya," Alexus said. "The pleasure was all mine, here," Nya said, handing Alexus a card. "Call me if you ever need a samurai's help," Alexus looked at it, and said, "I will!" Alexus turned back to Cole. She stuck out her hand, and a small awkward silence was between them. "See you in seven months," Alexus said. "Seven months," Cole repeated smiling.

Alexus picked up her bag, and packed it away on the bus. She then stepped onto the bus, and Jay started waving, although Alexus' back was facing them. The doors closed, and the bus started to go. But, before it even got a yard away, the bus stopped, and the doors opened, and Alexus came rushing out. She and Cole shared a sister-brother hug, before she let go, and got back on the bus, and this time, it didn't stop.

"You know, I'm gonna miss her," Jay said. Cole reached into his back pocket, and found a recent photo of him and Alexus. On the back were words that said, _You are a true Gryffindor! _Cole smiled and said, "Me too, Jay. Me too."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this one, sorry it was short, I might make up for it next one. Also, the next chapter is the last one, so...**

**Anyway, remember my poll is closing on July 5th, so don't forget to get your votes in! Remember to review! See ya next chapter!**


	9. The Last Song

**Hey, so, this is the last chapter of the story, and I was having a small block for it, but I think I'm good for now. Anyway, I would just like to thank all of you who take the time to read this story. Now, I never did own Ninjago, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Alexus was having fun on her tour, but almost everything that she did reminded her of her brother, or the heroes in general. Later on, durning the winter, when the snow had settled and crunched under the band's feet as they walked through the streets, and drinking hot chocolate, the flakes always fell on Alexus nose, and it always reminded her of the ice ninja, Zane, and his ability to exceed in the academic challenges.

When spring came, and so did the heavy thunder storms, the lightning illuminated the bus. When Alexus heard the lightning cackled, so did Jay's laughter. Alexus remembered his speed in everything, whether it be running, or thinking, or talking.

Soon, Jay's laugh was gone, as summer came. The bus was always sweltering hot, and Alexus caught herself tally marking whenever the spoke of the fire ninja's name, or feeling the extra heat, or whenever the other members snapped, as they were more prone to do in the heat.

Soon, Alexus started thinking about Nya when she read about how Hermione Granger never sat back, and let Ron and Harry do all the work. The Gryffindor red always helped remind her of the young samurai, and how she was mostly adorned in her brother's signature color.

Alexus was consently reading about Lloyd in the papers, about what awards he was winning, or what places he was visiting next. His face appeared more often in the paper than the band's, because of their rising fame. The green grass, how it was always growing, or the leaves of the strong trees, always reminded her of the savior of the world from eternal darkness.

Whenever the band dragged Oliver and Hope to a convention, Alexus always found herself thinking about Professor Dumbledore, and Sensei Wu. How they both have a tendency to be cryptic, but helpful, guiding the protagonist along the way. Then, she thought of Lord Voldemort, how he and Garmadon are commonly referred to as a "Dark Lord." But, they do have a few things that are different, one; Garmadon has turned good, and he never had a chance to be good, like a young Tom Riddle.

Finally, when the band went to the Zoo's, they literally had to drag Alexus to the reptile and amphibian exibits! She was afraid of the spiders and everything in there, but one thing, the snakes. She always came close to the glass, and when the snake's tounge started to flicker, and they started to hiss, Alexus only smiled, and wondered what happened to the serpentine leaders.

Finally, the day came, the band's last performance of the tour. Alexus stepped onto the stage, her palms sweaty, and her stomach still twisting. "Before I preform, I would like to say something," she said. "Today is my brother's birthday, and I haven't seen him for a year, so Cole, if you're listening, happy birthday!" Alexus shouted, and the music started.

_I like the bass when it booms  
You like the high end treble  
I'm like the 99th floor  
And you're cool on street level  
I like the crowd ro-ro-ro-rocking it loud  
You like the sound of hush, hush  
__Hey! Keep it down_

_High tops, flip flops, retro, dance pop  
We rock different ways  
Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, home run__What can I say?  
__It's me, and it's you  
I know we're not the same but we do what we do  
It's you, and it's me  
And who says that we have to agree?__'Cause I like what I like  
And sometimes we collide  
But it's me, and it's you  
I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_You like going to the mall  
I'm into video game  
I like sleeping 'til noon__You say, dude, that's so lame  
I'm rolling in the fast car  
You're strumming guitars  
I'm shooting for stars, yeah, I'm taking it far_

_High tops, flip flops, retro dance pop  
We rock different ways  
Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, home run__What can I say?_

_It's me, and it's you  
I know we're not the same but we do what we do  
It's you, and it's me  
And who say's that we have to agree?__'cause I like what I like  
And sometimes we collide  
But it's me, and it's you  
I know were not the same but we do what we do_

_On stage, off stage, we're gonna rock no matter what  
Drumsticks, guitar picks  
It's you and me at the top  
_

_It's me, and it's you  
I know we're not the same but we do what we do  
__It's you, and it's me  
And who says that we have to agree?_

_It's me, it's you  
I know we're not the same, but we do what we do  
It's you, and it's me  
And who say's that we have to agree?  
'Cause I like what I like  
And sometimes we collide  
_

_But it's me, and it's you  
I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

The music stopped as Dawn gave one last strum on her guitar. The crowd cheered, and Alexus looked out into the crowd. She couldn't believe her eyes, but she could almost see a figure dressed in mainly in dark clothing, like grey and black. He was standing over the crowd, as two figures in white and red clothing held him up. Alexus jumped off the stage, and the crowd cleared a path, as the spotlight moved away from her, and focused on the figure in black. "Cole!" she shouted, running the path. Zane and Kai set him down, and he started running too.

It was on outside concert, and there just so happened to be a rock, and Alexus tumbled down. She looked up, and saw a hand, offering her assistance. "Hey, Cole! Happy birthday!" she said, straitening up. "Hello, great song, by the way," Cole complimented. The band members made their way, and so did the heroes. "Hey, Nya!" Alexus called. "Hey! How's the tour going?" Nya asked. "Great, now that it's over! I can finally spend some time with my favorite brother!" Alexus said. "I'm your only brother," Cole pointed out. "Which makes you my favorite!" Alexus said. "One more thing, though," she said. "What?" everyone asked. "Sibling hug!" Alexus shouted, throwing her arms around her brother.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the story, sorry the ending was sorta lame. Anyway, I would like to thank those of you who took the time to review! So, thank you: Boogalee99, The Gray Ninja246, DeliciouslyDangerous1, megietheballerina, NinjaMelissa, Guest, and most of all: NewRandomChild01, for always giving me encouragement, and filling me with the passion to continue this!**

** NewRandomChild, you rock, and don't change! I also want to thank Boogalee99, for helping me publish stories in the first place! **

**I am going to start a new story, starting somewhere in July, so keep a look out for See You Tomorrow! If you want to see more of my work, check out Legends of the Samurai. Have a great day, night, or whatever time it is while you're reading this! And this has been the last chapter of How I met Cole's Sister! I'm out, peace!**


End file.
